Puffer-type circuit-interrupters utilizing a movable operating-cylinder, carrying a nozzle structure and a movable contact structure, and sliding over a relatively fixed piston member are well known in the art. Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,261, issued July 31, 1956, to Lingal et al, and also to U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,418, issued Apr. 9, 1957, to Owens et al. Additional interrupting structures are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,407, issued June 28, 1971 to Frink et al, the latter patent illustrating a movable piston member carried by an operating cylinder, and sliding over a fixed orifice member to inject compressed gas into a pair of separable tubular venting contacts. Valve action provided between two vented contacts separable to establish arcing is shown in the aforesaid Frink et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,407, and also in Leeds U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,479, issued Oct. 30, 1973. Of interest also, is U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,883, issued Nov. 3, 1972, to Stanislaw A. Milianowicz and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,407, issued June 28, 1971, to Frink et al.
It is desired in the present invention to effect certain interrupting improvements in puffer-type interrupters as contrasted with the "puffer-type" circuit-interrupters of the foregoing patents, and also the prior art, to enable them to more effectively and quickly interrupt high-magnitude charging and magnetizing currents even at high voltages, while at the same time not requiring additional series breaks in the circuit.